That Old Familiar Feeling - Boondock Saints Fanfiction
by ReedusIsMyGod
Summary: Connor and Murphy MacManus check into a hotel to hide out after a big gun fight with Il Duce. How shall they pass the time?


***DISCLAIMER: Obviously, since this story involves fictional characters, it is fictitious. Just the product of my overactive, dirty mind. I'm sure if you're reading this, you've seen the Boondock Saints movies. Be forewarned this story is a slash fanfiction involving the two main characters from those movies, Connor and Murphy MacManus (played by Sean Patrick Flanery and Norman Reedus.) It involves incest between twin brothers. You've been warned. If you're okay with this and accept it as fantasy or that's what you came here for, keep reading! My story begins after the brothers' and Rocco's "fire fight" with Il Duce. They have already cauterized their bullet wounds and have checked into a hotel to hide out. Rocco is in the hotel room next door. I'm not gonna lie, this story was inspired by one of the first scenes in the first movie where they're getting undressed together and another where Connor pulls Murphy's hair while he's getting his bullet wounds cauterized. Both of those scenes were just too suggestive for me to not create a story off of! Now that I've set it up for you, let's proceed. Enjoy!**

That Old Familiar Feeling

By Robin Stradley (ReedusIsMyGod)

When they were little, Connor and Murphy shared a room and until they were ten years old, a bed. Whenever Murphy would have a bad day at school or a bad dream or was scared of a thunderstorm, he would always fall asleep lying on Connor's chest with Connor's arm under his head. Even after they got two separate beds sometimes Murphy would ask to climb into bed with Connor. It made him feel safe and protected, and he knew he'd always have someone to look out for him, protect him, and comfort him if he ever needed it. He needed it now. Connor, Rocco, and Murphy himself had narrowly escaped with their lives today after some maniac unknown to them fired 6 guns, hitting all three of them and injuring Connor's right leg, Murphy's left arm, and taking one of Rocco's fingers off his right hand. They sucked it up, cauterized their wounds, and checked into a cheap hotel that accepted cash and didn't ask for I.D.

Connor entered the door of the seedy hotel room and plopped down on one of the double beds, letting out an exhausted sigh of relief. Murphy was right behind him, and he sat down on the other bed silently. Murphy gazed over at his brother and let the gravity of the day's events really sink in. They had a few close calls. "_What have we gotten ourselves into?" _he asked himself, beginning to rethink his new gig as a vigilante.

"You don't think Rocco really knew that guy, do you?" he asked Connor in heavy Irish brogue, his calm and slight voice piercing the silence like a hot knife in a pad of butter.

"He said he didn't, didn't he?" Connor replied. Murphy nodded slightly. "Then he didn't know him. Rocco wouldn't lie. Not to us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Murphy. Continuing his soft gaze at his brother, he then added, "I was scared today. If something had happened to you, I don't know…"

"Well it didn't go down that way," Connor cut him off, "we're both fine."

"Are you sure we should keep –"

"Yes," Connor interrupted him again, "we're okay. We made it. We can't give up that easy. Hey, I got a surprise."

Connor sat up and pulled a fifth of whiskey from the pocket of his black pea coat.

"Let's just have a couple drinks, lick our wounds, and get back to business tomorrow," he said as he opened the bottle and took a swig of the strong tasting substance. He passed the bottle over to Murphy as he swallowed.

"Got quite the kick to it," said Murphy after taking a swallow and coughing slightly. There were a few moments of silence and Connor lay back onto the bed, his feet still on the ground. Murphy continued drinking the whiskey as he realized Connor was falling asleep when he heard his breathing become slower and louder.

"Connor?" he whispered, "Connor? You going to sleep?"

No answer. He took one last large swallow of whiskey before beginning to take off Connor's boots. Connor didn't budge. He removed both boots and threw them toward the bathroom door. He then got minimal help from Connor in removing his pea coat, black turtleneck, and light blue denim pants. Connor, overcome by fatigue, was barely able to sit up and slightly assist Murphy in undressing him. Once he was down to just his boxers, Murphy lifted Connor's legs and helped him get situated comfortably in bed, covering him up with the blankets and sheet. Murphy then followed suit, taking off his pea coat, then his own black turtleneck, his boots, his pants, until he too was just down to boxers. He left his clothes in a crumpled pile on the floor next to Connor's. He stood at the foot of Connor's bed, staring at his sleeping brother.

"Connor?" he whispered loudly.

"Hmm?" asked a sleepy Connor.

"Can I? Just for a little while?" asked Murphy shyly. Connor sighed and pulled back the sheet and blankets.

"Just for a bit," he replied. Murphy graciously obliged and hurriedly got into bed with his twin. He turned off the lamp and rolled over to snuggle up next to Connor as close as he could possibly get and rested his head on Connor's shoulder.

"Been a long time since we've done this, huh?" smiled Murphy.

"Mmm hmm," replied Connor, resting his forearm over his eyes that burned from fatigue and exhaustion.

"Kinda nice," whispered Murphy. There was a long silence as Murphy breathed in the familiar scent of his brother. There was a mixture of Connor's naturally intoxicating scent and slight perspiration from the exertion brought on by adrenaline and the physical response of being in a gun fight.

"Connor?" whispered Murphy again.

"What is it now, Murph?" Connor asked, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing, fuck," Murphy answered defensively, "nevermind."

"Out with it!" exclaimed Connor.

"I was just gonna ask," said Murphy, clearing his throat, "if you ever think about when we were teenagers. How it always started out like this."

"I don't really ever think about it," Connor lied to his brother, "we were just kids playing around, y'know?"

"Yeah, me neither," Murphy mirrored Connor's lie, "are you thinking about it now?"

"Well…you brought it up, so yeah, I guess," replied Connor, his voice still groggy, "why? Are you?"

Murphy lifted up his head and allowed his eyes to drink in the visually appealing visage of his twin brother in the moonlight that flooded through where the drapes didn't meet the wall.

"Yeah," he whispered, "a bit."

"And?" Connor asked him, moving his arm away from his eyes and turning his head slightly to look into his brother's dark blue eyes that were made to smile. Their lips were just a moment away from one another's.

"I might be getting a little turned on," he grinned, "you know what whiskey does to me."

Connor smiled before saying, "I thought we agreed years ago that we weren't gonna do this anymore? That it was wrong."

"I know, but…," Murphy began, "for old time's sake? We could've died today. I want to feel something good."

Connor smiled again as he lifted his head until he felt his brother's lips against his. It was a feeling of familiarity and the fire of passion as the soft, awkward meeting of their lips turned into a skilled and heated struggle for dominance. Murphy was in a cloud of pheromones and nostalgia as he reminisced on how he had subconsciously missed his brother's kiss. They started experimenting with one another sexually when they were 14. They used one another's bodies to gain experience and carnal knowledge. Much to Murphy's dismay, shortly after they turned 17 Connor suggested that their secret sexual relationship was wrong and that they shouldn't do it anymore. It had been over ten years since they'd engaged in this behavior with one another and neither one realized how much they missed it. Murphy ran his hand up and down Connor's toned and slightly muscular torso, the skin lightly kissed by the sun and smooth to the touch. Connor relished in the sensation of Murphy's tough-skinned, calloused hand as he ran it down from the back of Connor's neck, down to his chest and stomach, and back again. Both of them started to moan slightly as Connor turned on his side, still passionately kissing Murphy, to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer as he pushed his body into that of his brother's. Their skin, beginning to heat from sexual excitement, meshed into one another's like two halves always searching for one another to be whole again. Murphy let out a yearning groan as Connor's lips left his and were dragged over his cheek and up his neck until they enveloped his ear and trailed back down across his collar bone. Connor made his way back to Murphy's ear and softly whispered, "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Feeling too anxious and excited to turn back now, Murphy whispered, "Yes." This was all the encouragement Connor needed as he rolled over on top of Murphy and pinned his wrists to the pillow. He softly bit and kissed at Murphy's neck and earlobe as he began to grind his excitement into Murphy's. He made his way back to Murphy's mouth and teased his bottom lip with his tongue. Murphy was going insane with desire as he thrust his hips upward to meet Connor's, his body language begging for sexual release. Connor kept teasing Murphy, getting a kick out of how crazy he was driving him. All at once, Murphy broke free of the grip Connor had on his wrists and flipped over on top of him. Surprised by his strength, Connor was happy to submit. Murphy had never been in control in this situation, or really any other. He was happy to take a back seat to Connor, who usually made all the decisions for the twins. But this time Murphy was finally in control. He pinned Connor's wrists to the pillow and kissed and licked a trail up and down Connor's neck. Connor closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as intense desire began to well up in him. Sensing this, Murphy loosened his grip on Connor's wrists and began to make his way down Connor's fit and toned body. He licked and kissed Connor's collar bone, then his chest, each nipple, his stomach, his lower stomach. As Murphy slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Connor's boxers, he made one final questioning stare up at Connor for reassurance that he was really wanting Murphy to do what he was thinking about doing. Connor looked down at him, a single strand of moonlight drenching his pleasing face as he returned the gaze. Connor nodded slightly and parted his lips in anticipation while simultaneously taking a deep breath. Careful to not graze the healing bullet hole on Connor's right leg, Murphy pulled down the cotton fabric of Connor's underwear, unhooked them from Connor's feet, and threw them onto the floor. There he was, crotch level with his uncommonly attractive brother who was now fully exposed, naked as the day they were born. Murphy wrapped his hand around Connor's dick and Connor watched as every inch disappeared into Murphy's mouth. He leaned his head back, biting his lip even harder as Murphy found a smooth, steady rhythm in which to bob his head, bringing Connor ever closer to sexual gratification. He grabbed a handful of Murphy's hair and pulled violently, which he knew Murphy liked. Murphy let out a groan of pleasure and he felt Connor's legs and stomach tensing up, signaling that Connor was close to the edge. He slowed his rhythm and eventually stopped.

"Not yet," he whispered to Connor. He made his way back up to Connor's mouth and they fell into another passionate kiss. Connor had had enough teasing and rolled over on top of Murphy again, this time with Murphy's legs up on his shoulders. He leaned forward to kiss him again, this time more passionately and aggressively. He assertively pulled off Murphy's underwear and tossed them across the room, reinstating his dominance.

"This is what you wanted?" Connor said to Murphy in a deep, strong voice saturated with a heavy Irish accent, "I'll give it to you."

Murphy liked it when Connor talked to him like this. It almost made him feel degraded, but it turned him on immensely at the same time. Connor spit into the palm of his hand and lubed himself up as much as possible before plunging himself deep into Murphy's body. Murphy cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Connor thrust into him hard and fast and Murphy gripped the pillow behind his head tightly.

"Oh my God," said Murphy through gritted teeth, "oh fuck."

Connor wrapped his hand around Murphy's dick and began to swiftly stroke. Murphy responded with tensed muscles and ecstasy-filled moaning. He gripped the pillow underneath his head even tighter as he yelled out, "Yes Connor! Fuck me!"

"Shh! You don't want Rocco to hear, now do ya?" Connor whispered.

"You just feel so good!" Murphy replied, clenching his teeth again in an attempt to muffle the nearly involuntary sounds he was making. Connor leaned in to kiss him again to muffle them even further.

"Oh God," said Murphy, biting his bottom lip, "you feel incredible."

Connor stroked Murphy's rigid excitement harder and faster and he could tell Murphy was getting close to the end. With the muscles in his arms starting to burn, he stroked even faster as he matched the speed and strength with the thrusting movements his hips were making. Seeing and feeling Murphy's reaction to the immense pleasure he was giving to him turned him on even more than the physical feelings themselves and he felt himself nearing climax as well.

"Fuck me harder!" exclaimed Murphy and Connor sank into him as fast and hard as he could, causing Murphy to arch his back and cry out in another mixture of pleasure and pain, "oh fuck! I'm gonna cum, Connor!"

Connor felt Murphy's dick pulsate in his hand and four thick, hot spurts of cum shot onto Murphy's chest, stomach, and all over Connor's hand. Connor felt himself speedily approaching orgasm, and feeling Murphy tense up and arch back with his, hearing the ecstasy that filled his moans and cries, was the final push he needed to send him reeling into sexual satisfaction. A warm wave of pleasurable heat coursed throughout his body and he released five hot spurts inside Murphy. After what seemed like the longest, most intense orgasm of his life, he slowed his pace to a stop, pulled himself out of his brother, and flopped down on the bed next to him, out of breath and completely fulfilled, as Murphy grabbed a Kleenex from the bedside to clean himself up with.

"Well," Connor said between deep breaths, "I don't think _all_ of Massachusetts heard you, perhaps you should've been a bit louder!"

Murphy just scoffed and smiled as he lay on his brother's chest, swirling his fingers in circles along the outline of Connor's belly button.

"You know," said Murphy softly, in almost a whisper, "I really was scared today."

"Me too, Murph," admitted Connor softly, "I don't know what I'd do if anything worse than what did happen had gone down."

"Does your arm hurt?" grinned Murphy as he glanced down at the bullet wound in Connor's right leg and scratched around the bullet wound on his own left arm.

"Ha, yeah. Does your leg?" replied Connor. Murphy nodded yes and the guys laughed about their twin connection, having always been able to feel each other's pain.

"You know what I read?" asked Murphy, "I read sexual pleasure decreases pain by 200%."

"You're just full of useless facts, aren't ya?" laughed Connor. He motioned for Murphy to lift his head and slid an arm underneath it as Murphy melted into him, nuzzling his face into Connor's neck and fell fast asleep, just like when they were little. His protector had him again, and he knew that's the way it would always be. They would put their lives in danger again the next day, but for now they had tonight and that old familiar feeling.

THE END

***A/N: I know that being as this is only one scene and pretty short that it's nothing spectacular, but I had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading it! Comments and suggestions welcome!**


End file.
